


The return to innocence

by flowersaretarts



Category: Big Finish - Fandom, Doctor Who
Genre: Big Finish, Big Finish characters, DW Universe, Other, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersaretarts/pseuds/flowersaretarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A powerful cosmic creature finds itself in an unexpected environment</p>
            </blockquote>





	The return to innocence

Damn it, this room is too dark.  
What is this smell crawling into my noseholes?  
Milk? How do I even know this word, or this smell?  
It doesn't feel like my memory, as if it's been borrowed. Borrowed? I don't borrow. I take.  
I couldn't know what milk is. I had no mother, the universe I came from never treated me a breakfast, so...  
This must be someone else's.  
But that's about it, nothing more to add. That's all the memory I've got. 

Light? Yes, that narrow stripe on the ceiling, right above me.  
How bizarre. My senses seem to come back to me. Come back? What rubbish!  
How could I not have them before? Where was I?

I'm trying to move, but my body is too soft and appears to be trapped under some sort of a cover. Struggling to set my arms free. Push and twist and turn. I'm helpless, lying here on my back in the middle of nowhere, cannot feel my legs and feet. The two feelings that overwhelm me now are burning anger and an unusual tension down my stomach (I have that, too).

I cannot cope anymore. The rage fills me up to my eyebrows, the mouth is open wide, all the muscles tightened, the scream of fury is out.  
This bellowing of mine is not left unnoticed: the darkness is no more, the door creaks. There's a figure, a tall slender figure, it's coming towards me with its long arms stretched. I scream louder, as if my pathetic high-pitched noise could scare the stranger away...  
The hands grab me, as I wriggle and resist, tears bursting out of my eyes.  
No! You can't! Put me down! I am not...I...I am...  
I am Zagreus!

I give up. I hang there, held by this dark shadow, stripped of my powers, shattered by the sudden strike of memories. Memories of who I used to be and what I'm deprived of now.

Still sobbing, I lay my head onto the shadows shoulder and it feels warm. The hand strokes me and I hear it saying in a low gentle voice:  
"Hush, hush, Mommy is here...shhhh...  
Time to change your nappies, Zozie. Who's a good little girl..."


End file.
